JANGAN GOLPUT
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Nar, tadi elo pilih nomor berapa?" tanya Kiba. "Gue nggak milih nomor berapa-berapa," jawab Naruto. "Innalillahi.. kamu Golput?" pekik Kiba terkejut. Dengan santai, Naruto menjawab, "Enggak juga," One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.


JANGAN GOLPUT

Summary : "Nar, tadi elo pilih nomor berapa?" tanya Kiba. "Gue nggak milih nomor berapa-berapa," jawab Naruto. "Innalillahi.. kamu Golput?" pekik Kiba terkejut. Dengan santai, Naruto menjawab, "Enggak juga," One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : MaleNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Tidak sesuai EYD, bertebaran typo di sana-sini.

Author Note: Author tidak buta. Ai tahu jika Naruto di manganya cowok. Jadi tidak perlu ada warning male_Naru. Ai sengaja membuat warning ini karena Ai sering membuat chara FemNaru. So, daripada ditanya-tanya ini Naru cewek apa cowok, lebih baik Ai sertakan dalam warning.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Naruto baru pulang dari toko habis belanja, ketika Kiba sahabat baiknya dan sekaligus tetangga depan rumahnya muncul di depan pintu pagar. Ia dengan penuh keakraban menepuk pundak Naruto. Mungkin tepukannya terlalu keras hingga tubuh Naruto sedikit oleng ke depan, meski tidak sampai jatuh nyungsruk ke depan sih.

Naruto usai menemukan keseimbangannya, kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan pasang wajah cemberut pada pelaku yang membuatnya nyaris jatuh dengan posisi yang memalukan. Kiba yang dicemberutin cengar-cengir, tanpa rasa bersalah. Maklum, ia termasuk golongan tumpul kepekaannya. Naruto semakin cemberut, ngedumel dalam hati.

Bukannya minta maaf, Kiba malah bahas topic lain. "Nar, tadi elo pilih nomor berapa?" tanyanya dengan tidak pekanya main comot buah anggur yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya di dalam kantung plastic Naruto.

Naruto mendelik. "Kalau ngambil barang orang, minta ijin dulu napa?" gerutunya.

He he he… Kiba nyengir gaje sebagai jawaban. "So.., elo pilih nomor berapa?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia memilih menutup pintu pagarnya dan lalu berjalan menuju teras yang sudah ada dua kursi bersama meja yang menemani. Naruto meletakkan belanjaannya di lantai, sebelum duduk. Dengan anggukan kepala, ia memberi isyarat pada Kiba untuk duduk di sebelahnya, menemaninya. Kiba dengan antusias duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ia kembali mencomot anggur Naruto tanpa ijin. Naruto yang sudah tahu kelakuan Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala, maklum. "Gue nggak milih nomor berapa-berapa," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Innalillahi.. kamu Golput?" pekik Kiba terkejut.

Dengan santai, Naruto menjawab, "Enggak juga,"

"Terus?"

"Karena saya Muslim, saya pilih pemimpin yang menerapkan Syariat Islam secara utuh. Nggak setengah-setengah. Kira-kira ada nggak? Nomor berapa?"

Kiba mikir, mengingat-ingat visi misi para calon gubernur Konoha yang ia tahu. "Kalo dari visi misinya sih, setahu gue, nggak ada,"

"Nah itu.." Seru Naruto. Ia minum air dalam botol kemasan yang tadi juga ia beli di toko. "Itu alasan utama gue nggak milih nomor berapa-berapa,"

Kiba kembali melayangkan tepukan keras ke pundak Naruto. "Berarti elo golput!" Serunya dengan nada lumayan tinggi. "Dasar dodol!" imbuhnya mencela.

"Ini nih, orang yang suka salah tafsir. Sukanya menghakimi orang dengan seenak udelnya sendiri. Main ambil kesimpulan sendiri," cerocos Naruto.

"Salah tafsir gimana?"

"Tadi, gue udah bilang kalau gue milih pemimpin yang menerapkan Islam secara total. Karena nggak ada, ya nggak ada yang gue coblos. Terus, kenapa elo fitnah gue golput?"

"Ya, kan elo tadi bilang nggak nyoblos. Berarti elo golput, kan?" kata Kiba bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Harus berapa kali gue bilang, gue udah milih. Milih untuk tidak memilih. Berarti gue sudah partisipasi dong. Beda dengan yang golput. Golput itu orang yang nggak punya pilihan apa-apa. Jelas kan bedanya?"

Kiba garuk-garuk kepala. "Nggak ngerti gue," komentarnya.

"Kalo misalnya ada calon yang sesuai dengan criteria gue, gue pasti nyoblos dia. Nah, masalahnya sekarang, kriterianya nggak ada ya gue milih nggak milih. Sedangkan, yang golput itu, mau siapapun yang nyalon ia nggak mau nyoblos. Ngerti sekarang?"

Kiba mengangguk, paham. "Nah, makanya sekarang tu mulut dijaga. Jangan asbun! Orang punya pilihan sendiri dibilang golput. Ya gue tersinggung lah." Komentar Naruto.

Kiba diam tak berkomentar. Ia dengan khusyuk mendengarkan ocehan Naruto, takut kena omel lagi. "Lagian, gue juga nggak bisa milih. KTP gue kan KTP Uzugakure,"

Gubraaakkk! Kiba jatuh dengan tidak elit. Naruto emang luar biasa. Ia lupa jika Naruto lahir dan besar belasan tahun lamanya di Uzugakure yang 100% penduduknya Islam dan ke-Islamannya sangat kental sehingga para politikusnya, pejabatnya selalu dipilih yang pemahaman Islamnya kuat. Otomatis, KTPnya Naruto juga KTP Uzu dan bukannya Konoha.

Dan cerita ini pun Ai akhiri dengan kata

 **THE END**


End file.
